Digimon Overload
by MidnightCandleflame
Summary: What if two more digidestined were supposed to join the originals before they fought the Dark Masters? And What if one of them becomes evil, will the other stop him? Uses the characters from Season 2 and sum of my own.


Disclaimer: Hmmm let me see. Nope, don't own digimon. I do own Will and Kar though. Yay!  
  
*****  
  
Washington DC, USA  
  
Two balls of light suddenly exploded out of nothingness and started shooting straight for one house. Suddenly, bolts of lightning shot down and blew one up, while the last one continued on. It zoomed through an open window and became a digivice before landing in the palm of a sleeping kid that didn't wake up. Below, his brother and the one the other digivice was meant for slept on as well.  
  
Meanwhile, the Season 1 & 2 Digital World  
  
A young man in a white coat was standing in a laboratory staring at a glass case. 'I hope that worked. If the digidestined are going to take on the Dark Masters, they will need all the help they can get' the man thought, looking at the two empty pillows which had once held the last two digivices.  
  
3 years later, Washington DC, USA  
  
"Please Will, let me come this time" the brother without a digivice begged.  
  
"Sorry Kar but the digivice chose me, which means you are not supposed to go to the Digital World" Will responded with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Fine, be that way jerk" Kar walked out of the room.  
  
"Now that my idiot brother is gone, Digi-Port open!" Will yelled as the portal sucked him in.  
  
Season 1 & 2 Digital World  
  
"Hey Will" DemiDevimon said as he landed on Will's head.  
  
"Hey partner, what do you want to do today?" Will asked.  
  
"Let's go spy on those evil kids some more, I'm sure they have something evil planned" the small black digimon replied.  
  
"Alright, let's go" Will laughed as he took of running.  
  
'I only have to corrupt him a little more and he will be ready. Using that weakling's digivice I can become MaloMyotismon and crush those annoying digidestined for my Dark Mistress' DemiDevimon thought to himself.  
  
They ran for a while until they finally heard laughing voices.  
  
"TK, why don't I go with Kari, and you can go with Yolei" Davis said.  
  
"Who said I wanted to go with you, Davis?" Kari asked.  
  
"We should probably all go with our DNA digivolve partners" Cody broke in, being the voice of reason once again.  
  
"Fine by me" Yolei said.  
  
"That works" Ken added.  
  
"Awww man" Davis complained.  
  
They split into groups and took off through the forest.  
  
"Let's have some fun" DemiDevimon whispered as he spotted a Monochromon nearby "Demi Dart!"  
  
A black dart with a skull on it materialized in front of DemiDevimon as he launched it at the dinosaur digimon. It was a direct hit and the Data type digimon's eyes started to glow red. Monochromon took off into the forest as he charged in the direction TK and Cody went.  
  
"Hey TK how long do you think we have to go to find Arukenimon?" Cody asked the older digidestined.  
  
"I bet she will find us" TK replied.  
  
"Volcanic Strike!"  
  
A stream of fireballs hit the ground all around Cody and TK.  
  
"Patamon, its digivolution time!" TK yelled pointing his digivice at Patamon.  
  
"Patamon digivolve to..Angemon!"  
  
"Armadillomon, you too!" Cody shouted.  
  
"Armadillomon digivolve to..Ankylomon!"  
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
"Tail Hammer!"  
  
The two attacks both hit and knocked Monochromon into the dust.  
  
"Volcanic Strike!"  
  
The attack knocked Angemon out of the sky and Ankylomon was forced to retreat into his shell.  
  
"DNA Digivolve!" Cody and TK commanded simultaneously.  
  
"Angemon DNA Digivolve to."  
  
"Ankylomon DNA Digivolve to."  
  
"Shakkoumon!"  
  
A large statue-like digimon stood where Angemon and Ankylomon had stood a moment before.  
  
"Kachina Bomb!"  
  
Many disc-like things shot out from Shakkoumon and destroyed the dart sticking out from Monochromon. It stood around looking stupid for a minute, then ran off into the trees.  
  
"Alright! That was easy" Cody celebrated.  
  
"Let's keep moving, we still have to find Arukenimon" TK reminded him.  
  
They took off through the forest and Will and DemiDevimon stepped out from their hiding place.  
  
"Stupid kids. They always find a way to win" Will cursed.  
  
"Don't worry Will. Soon we will fight them face to face and they will be crushed" DemiDevimon reminded him.  
  
"Well I have to go back to the real world, see yah tomorrow DemiDevimon" Will called as he jumped back into the real world.  
  
Kar wasn't there, which made it easier for Will to slip out the window and go for a walk. After he left the door opened and Kar came into the room. 'Stupid Will, thinks he is sooo great just because he has a digivice! I bet that digivice was meant for me' Kar thought to himself.  
  
"Karachi.." A faint voice whispered his name.  
  
"Huh? Who said that?!" Kar jumped up.  
  
"Look at the computer." the voice was calling him.  
  
Kar walked over to the screen and looked at it. It turned into a swirling vortex of blue lights that sucked him inside. Before he knew what was happening, he stood on clouds beholding the great digimon guardians: Azulongmon, Baihumon, Zhuqiaomon, and Ebonwumon.  
  
"Karachi Magumi, the time has come for you to resume you rightful place as the 9th digidestined" Azulongmon informed him.  
  
"You mean I was supposed to get a digivice?" Kar asked wonderingly.  
  
"Yes, but it was destroyed by a lightning bolt. So, here is your new one" Baihumon said.  
  
Each of the Sovereigns took a Digi-Core from themselves and put them together. In a flash of light the next generation of digivices was born. It looked like the ones from Season 1, except it was blue and white and continuously glowed.  
  
"This is the D-Core. Use it well, Karachi Magumi, Bringer of Light" All the gods said as one. Suddenly, Kar was falling and he felt his eyes close.  
  
When Kar woke up, a small blue digimon was sitting on his chest.  
  
"Good morning, sleepyhead" the blue digimon said "my name is Jet and I am a DemiVeemon and your partner and guide".  
  
"DemiVeemon? Aren't you someone else's partner?" Kar asked.  
  
"That Veemon is from a different tribe" Jet talked to Kar as he would a small child.  
  
"Oh, okay. Um, no offence but what am I here to do?" Kar wondered.  
  
Jet looked down at the ground like he was ashamed. "You are here to stop your brother" Jet informed him "from corrupting the soul of the Digital World".  
  
"Will? I knew he was coming here, but I had no idea he was on a Digimon Emperor kick" Kar was shocked.  
  
"Our first order of business is to find the rest of the digidestined" Jet told him.  
  
"Then let's go" Kar decided as he got up "Whoa I'm liking the wardrobe, Jet".  
  
Kar was wearing a blue bandanna with goggles over it, a blue and white long sleeved shirt (complete with blue gloves), blue and white shorts, and shoes of the same color.  
  
"Yeah, I thought you would" Jet complemented him.  
  
"And we're off!" Kar yelled as he picked up Jet and got underway.  
  
*****  
  
Takato's voice: Wow, I wonder if Kar knows what he is getting himself into. Is Will really evil, and what will come of having a partner like DemiDevimon? Find out on the next Digimon Overload.  
  
What do ya think? Good not good I don't care, just give me sum comments people PLEEZ! 


End file.
